


lets show them we are better

by eliiiwhyyy



Series: Youtube Prompts! [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tiny tw warning for food, Tumblr Prompt, platonic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: prompt: Eth forgets to eat much throughout the day of the charity live stream &isn't feeling too good but doesn't want to say anything because they don't have snacks so someone would have to leave to get food. He is v out of it and mark notices but doesn't comment. Then eth passes out on top of mark bc he hasn't ate. Lots of hurt/comfort and Mark scolding him which causes Eth to tear up but then mark hugs him and then they continue the stream get ethan food and ethan cuddles mark the rest of the time.





	lets show them we are better

**Author's Note:**

> so i went in a different direction than the prompt (sorry!) but i feel like if they streamed, mark would panic and cut the stream then plan another one since he's scared about eth overdoing it again
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this!! it took a long time to write but im happy with this one <3
> 
> enjoy xx

“Ethan, I need you to organise the stream this month.” Mark said, staring intently at something on his phone, not noticing the blue-haired boy sitting at the table freeze up at the words. “Kathryn’s shaking off the last bit of her cold, Tyler’s busy with his own problems and Amy’s finishing up her own work, so for the next few days I want you to organise everything, okay?”

 

The younger male blinked, before nodding. “Uh- yeah, of course I can do that Mark, no problem!”

 

–

 

Flash forward to two days later, and Ethan had everything sorted and ready, just in time. He was currently driving to Mark’s house, food hot and sorted in the passenger seat for everyone. He arrived at the house, parking just out the front and making his way inside.

 

He sighed, exhausted, as he let himself in. He could hear chatter coming from the main room, so he headed there and put on his best happy face. Ethan wouldn’t let them see how much he wanted to pass out then and there.

 

“Food’s here!” he called out, grinning when he entered the room. He popped the bag down on the table, watching his friends all crowd around for their orders. “Have you started the stream yet?”

 

Mark shook his head. “Not yet, we were waiting for you,” he said, his mouth already full from a bite of his burger.

 

Ethan huffed, moving to the camera instead. He mentally noted that he forgot to get himself some food, and thought nothing of it other than ‘ _fuck it, I’ll buy something later’_. He watched as Mark sat himself down with the last of his food in his hand, Tyler beside him. Amy sat down somewhere off to the side, at her computer, with Kathryn near her. Ethan nodded to himself, before loading the stream up.

 

“Is it on, Eth?”

 

“Yup,” the blue-haired boy nodded in confirmation, walking over and joining Mark and Tyler on the couch on Mark’s other side, where he normally sat.

 

Ethan blinked, shaking his head and looking at the camera, smiling as Mark began his introduction.

 

–

 

About four hours into the stream, Ethan started to feel weird. They had just finished up another round of _Trivia Murder Party_ since it was a fan favourite and Tyler had gotten up to look at fixing the camera.

 

Mark was on his phone beside him when he looked up, noticing Ethan staring at nothing. “Eth? You there?” he called softly, putting a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder as gently as he could.

 

“Huh?” Ethan blinked, turning to look at him. He was shaken out of his thoughts and came face to face with Mark’s concerned face. He hadn’t even noticed that he had stopped focusing on anything, and instead gave a small smile. “I’m fine Mark, just tired.”

“You were just staring at nothing there. But if you’re sure...”

 

“I’m sure,” Ethan said, grinning. Though he felt anything but fine; he felt unusually weak and tired as opposed to his usual levels of energy. “Besides, we got more games to play! We really need to hit this goal.”

 

Mark huffed, but didn’t press the issue.

 

–

 

About three hours was when panic set in. Mark scrolled through Twitter while Tyler searched for another game to play, when a post caught his eye. Someone had tweeted at him to check on Ethan, and that was when he realised that for the past few minutes, Ethan had quietened considerably.

 

Turning towards him was apparently the right decision, because as soon as he turned, the blue-haired boy fell right into his arms. He yelped, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

 

“Ethan? Shit,” he cursed, moving so that Ethan was instead laying in his lap and so that Mark could assess the situation better. He lightly tapped Ethan’s cheek, trying to rouse him. “Ethan? Come on kiddo, you gotta wake up.”

 

Amy was by his side in a second, Kathryn and Tyler hovering behind anxiously. “What happened?” she asked softly, checking Ethan’s pulse.

 

 

“He just fell onto me and wont wake up!”

 

Kathryn turned, busying herself with cancelling the stream and making sure to remind Mark to send out an apology later. They didn’t need fans panicking too much over this.

 

Amy’s voice broke through her worried thoughts, and she turned to see that Ethan was slowly beginning to come to.

 

“Ethan?” Mark called softly, his hand resting on one of his cheeks.

 

The boy groaned in response, eyelids fluttering between open and closed. He finally managed to keep them open, squinting up at Mark’s worried face. “Mark? What happened?”

 

“We were hoping you could tell us why you fainted,” Tyler chimed in before Mark could reply.

 

With Mark’s help, Ethan managed to sit up, still leaning against the couch to keep himself upright. He seemed to stiffen at the reply, eyes downcast.

 

He didn’t seem to have to answer, for it was Kathryn who answered for him. “Eth, when was the last time you ate?”

 

Ethan blinked, looking up at her. He frowned, feeling faint again and his hand unconsciously sought out Mark’s. “I uh.. Don’t really remember...”

“You don’t remember?” Mark’s voice cut in, and Ethan nodded without looking at him. “The last time I ate was when I had dumplings, I think. Thats what I remember.”

 

This time, it was Amy’s turn to butt in. “Eth, that was three days ago after Mark asked you to run the stream.”

 

Ethan frowned, struggling to form sentences with the haze that was making him feel faint again. Dimly he was aware of Mark asking for someone to get him some juice, but all he knew was that Mark’s chest was cushioning his cheek, and he fell into oblivion once more.

 

–

 

When Ethan woke up next, he was in a dark room that he recognised as Mark’s bedroom. He groaned, sitting up and putting a hand to his head. His head was pounding, but he could deal with it. Looking around, he found his phone next to a cup of orange juice and a note.

 

He drank the juice first, then opened up the note.

 

‘ _We’re going to have a chat as soon as you wake up. Call me._

_\- M’_

 

Ethan sighed, putting the note down and picking his phone up, sending a quick message to Mark. He loved the older man, but he knew from experience that Mark had a tendency to be extremely overprotective of his friends.

 

(Take whenever Ethan did a backflip for example, Mark tended to fuss _a lot_ ).

 

He stayed under the covers, rubbing his head to try and relieve the budding pain behind his eyes. When the door opened, he looked up to find a distressed Mark walk in.

 

“So,” he began, watching Mark sit down on the side of the bed next to his legs.

 

He went to say something else, but was cut off by Mark. “Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Mark asked in a small voice, his eyes staring straight at Ethan’s face. “You just… _Fell_. Fuck, Ethan, I’ve never been more scared in my life.”

 

Ethan blinked, eyes filling with tears. “Mark I didn’t- I’m sorry, I just… Forgot to eat.”

 

“Is it because I gave you too much to do?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is it because I asked you to organise the stream? You should have asked for help, we all would have chimed in if it was too much.”

 

The blue haired boy looked up, then looked back down and shook his head. “I’m sorry Mark, I really am. I just forgot to eat and didn’t think it was a big deal,” he whispered, head hung low. He felt arms wrap around his body, and he flinched.

 

“Just promise me you wont do it again, you freaked everyone out,” Mark cooed gently, voice muffled by Ethan’s hair. Ethan nodded, wrapping his arms around Mark’s stomach. He felt the older man chuckle, then press a kiss to the top of his head. “Good, now Tyler’s cooking dinner. You did good on the stream, we raised $150,000 before we had to end it. The company sends their wishes to you.”

 

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, pulling away from the embrace. “What’s Ty making for dinner?”

 

“Your favourite. And then I think Amy wants to talk to you.”

 

The blue haired boy huffed, but accepted his fate. He knew that from now on he wouldn’t shy away from asking for help.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me: @ galaxy-joseph on tumblr :D


End file.
